The invention relates to a wiper system and a method for open-loop control of a wiper system.
Numerous methods for open-loop control of wiper systems are known, for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 197 00 457. In these methods, the wiper motor in each case is triggered such that the position of the wiper blade on the window always move along a desired trajectory. In simpler methods, the speed of the wiper motor and thus the speed of the wiper blade on the window is reduced in the region of the turning points. However, this involves commonly used closed-loop control mechanisms for positionally accurate control of the wiper blade.